


那个房间

by Eye_Hate_Music



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Imprisonment, M/M, Male Solo, idk - Freeform, unnecessary everything, yes - Freeform, 日狛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Hate_Music/pseuds/Eye_Hate_Music
Summary: 发现每个不做爱就出不来的房间的开门机制都不完全一样，而且很模糊，不太讲道理，细思恐极，所以想让狛枝探索一下（把狛枝一个人关进不做爱就出不来的房间）
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

设计这个房间首先需要保证被试者不做爱就绝对出不来，这是比较容易做到的。为了避免在门和锁的可靠性上耗费太多时间，我们派了工作人员在外面看守，在房间里安装摄像头。一般来说里面的人不会有强行破门的条件，但如果真的进行到那一步，会有人及时制止。

设计房间必须解决如何判断做爱的问题。一、什么是做爱，二、如何判定。考虑到被试者身上不会穿戴传感器，而房间里装有摄像头，也许会用到光学识别技术，肢体动作识别，单目标跟踪，语音信息也可加以利用；麻烦的是伦理上的问题，敏锐的机械师左右田和一意识到了这一点。他不知道这里的谁有权做出判断，之后的答案又由谁执行，显然是至少比他高两级的人物，因为从来没有人告诉他结论，只是在这一天把他带到已经建好的房间前。

狛枝凪斗是志愿者，他是自愿参加的。

Day 1

自动门合上时，不仅外界的声音被完全隔绝，电梯运行的声音也听不到了，左右田盯着头上嵌在厢顶的灯，在不甚自然的寂静中花了几秒钟回忆今天的早餐，回过神来，身体的知觉渐渐只剩下停留在耳膜上的轻微肿胀感和一只袖子比另一只短一点点造成一边肩关节处的轻微紧绷感。最重要的是，重力的影响受到蒙蔽和干扰，不再像踩在土地上，他所去的地方和他来的地方之间只有一条路线，电梯的出现说明这个方向往往不同于重力的方向。扯长袖口之后，另一边却也变得有点绷了。鞋子的底太薄。硌。在浑身上下的不舒服一一暴露出来时，电梯来到房间所在的楼层，里面沉闷的空气令左右田想要仰头确认窗户和出风口的位置，却没找到任何窗户。

怀着不安的心情绕过大厅缓慢地走到监控室门口，左右田推开门，发现监控室里已经坐着一个人。注意到左右田，他友善地用手势招呼他去坐旁边的空位置。

正如他被告知的，墙上的监视器连接到那个房间，画面里的房间看起来像草莓主题的爱情旅馆，穿着绿外套的人坐在床沿上，那应该就是狛枝凪斗。他的工作从此刻开始。稍稍整理一下桌面，戴上连接到房间内监控拾音器的耳机，屏住呼吸安静地听了半分钟，除了电磁，画面上的狛枝既没有发出声音也没有动弹。同事把手抬到他眼前晃了晃，然后缩回去再递来一罐薯片，他从里面拿了一片，对同事微笑时他才意识到自己的嘴角一直紧绷着。

“喂————！”

左右田被吓了一跳，停止咀嚼僵在座位上。狛枝站在房间中央，好奇地看着监控摄像头。

“有人在吗？”他试探性地冲着摄像头说。看来他还没找到拾音器的位置。

左右田跟同事交换了一下眼神，一边缓慢地咽下嘴里的薯片一边打开话筒的盖子。手指轻轻拍打话筒的声音被放大后播放到房间中，狛枝四处张望，寻找声音的来源。

“说出你的要求。”零点几秒后，左右田的声音在房间里响起，听起来有点陌生，有点紧张，像是刚刚从一种奶皮一样相互粘连的化学浸料里捞出来。

狛枝停下动作，再次看向摄像头，这一次脸上挂着有点得意的笑容，说：“果然能听见啊。”

他没有说出要求，也没有提问，那么他说的话就不重要。左右田有点不爽地按照操作手册上的指示沉默地等待他的回复。

接下来的五分钟他都没再说话，也没有其他特别的举动。坐在床边饶有兴味地一本一本翻看床头柜上的色情杂志，但没有在任何一本上停留更长时间，然后在一个画满草莓的盒子里找到了色情录像，粗略地翻了翻。六点左右，我们的人给他送去晚饭，虽然甜点几乎全剩下了，但姑且是吃完了。他脑袋贴地蹲在旁边检查草莓床的床底时向我们提议以后的送餐去掉甜点和饮料里的糖。

广义上的糖是人类最主要的能量来源，于是左右田的同事拒绝了他。他不满地咬住嘴唇沉默了一会儿，嘟囔道：“我就是不喜欢。”后来他在草莓床上躺下，把被子平平整整地盖在身上睡了。

  
Day 2

狛枝在探索房间，沿着电线找到了藏在房间里的广播系统，又找到了一部分放在衣柜里的成人玩具，草莓图案带的飞机杯，草莓形状的肛塞，让人联想到草莓的粉红色带斑点的情趣内衣。

他从里面拣了几样，然后一边缓缓转身一边站起来，险些被蜷在地上的一段锁链绊倒；踉踉跄跄回到床上，在草莓被子上找回平衡后开始随意地左右翻滚。

“怎么做才好呢，”他用故意让人听见的音量自言自语，右手拿着一根形状生猛的假阳具，“既然我现在在这里，就说明这个房间的标准应该和大众认知中的做爱不同，是一个人也可以完成的。究竟是什么呢？我真的很好奇。”

左右田瞥了一眼操作手册的第一页，手已经摸到话筒的底架，却被同事无声地制止了。同事的眼神坚定而轻松，仿佛继续探究只会显出他在智商和情商上十足的愚钝。话说回来同事是这个岗位上的前辈，有时候还是少质疑多听话的好，毕竟左右田对思考操作手册上为数众多的难以凭常识理解的条例没有什么兴趣。

狛枝拿起飞机杯，不经意地朝监控摄像头的方向看了一眼。他好像倾向于尽可能不暴露自己的皮肤，只是把裤子稍微拉下去了一点点，然后把里面的内裤也拉下去一点。左右田转过头看了看四周，旁边的同事抱着双臂仰在旋转椅上，像看电视剧一样看着屏幕里的狛枝。

狛枝缩进角落，呼吸声逐渐变重，好像在干重体力活一样断断续续发出紧迫的叹息，甚至停下来休息了一会儿。左右田皱着眉头看着，想来想去，觉得一般男人干这种事的时候不会是这么可怜巴巴的样子。然而狛枝突然抬起头直直地盯着监控摄像头，好像能够透过电路信号反过来监控他们，乃至他们的背后。“会这么简单吗…”狛枝模糊地说。接着他那威胁性的目光瞬间分解，又变成柔和的灰色。他的身体突然收紧，定格在一个姿势，发出了一个仿佛被人卡住脖子或者噎住喉咙的声音，然后慢慢地睁开眼睛，四处看看，放松下来。

歇了一会儿后，狛枝从床上下来，洗了澡，回到床上。望着天花板上草莓的斑点，他向他们提问：“你们喜欢围棋吗？”

说实话，狛枝凪斗有点太爱说话了。我们这里的工作人员没有一个爱说话的，很少听见同事之间聊天，更别提跟被试者聊了。

他又说：“我认识一个下围棋从不会输的人。一开始我觉得太棒了，从此围棋的问题就全部解决了。然而空下来的时候，我还是会想下围棋，想和他下围棋，此时我意识到对我而言围棋的问题还有很多。为什么？明明有他在就够了，我的问题始终应该是无足轻重的啊。我以为即便是我也能坚持这一丁点的原则，但他让我变得自私了。当然，我并不是否认他独一无二的才能，只是觉得问题也可能出在他获胜的方式上。他获胜的方式和我们之间的关系，两者中至少有一个不正常。你们能想象吗？我觉得我不该待在他身边。”

他絮絮叨叨地说了很多，时而停下来思考，脸色始终苍白，看不出情绪波动。

Day 6

“不好意思。帮我这种人准备早餐已经很烦了，我居然还厚着脸皮提要求，真是太对不起了。但是，能不能拜托你们……不要再拿这种东西给我吃。”狛枝把草饼推出餐盘倒进垃圾桶。

左右田咬紧了他的鲨鱼牙，这个白毛软烂男的挑食在成年人中简直闻所未闻。他借口去卫生间，其实躲到紧急通道楼梯间里给厨师打了一通电话，同意了厨师反复提议的在狛枝的食物里下媚药的点子。然而晚上，狛枝又说没有胃口，什么都没吃就早早地上床睡觉了。趁着同事走开的五分钟，左右田通过外部按钮疯狂地反复开关房间里所有的灯，极力破坏狛枝的睡觉体验。狛枝不得不用被子盖住脑袋，一边卷着被子打滚一边在里面发出听不清内容的抗议。

Day 7

送早餐的工作人员把掺了媚药的面包牛奶和没掺药的草饼投放到房间里，金属餐盘与地面碰撞的声音吵醒了脑袋仍然缩在被窝深处的狛枝。看清那盘食物后，狛枝打了个哈欠，躺下继续睡了。又过了半小时，他才渐渐抬起蓬松的脑袋，叹了一口气，极不情愿地穿好衣服来到早餐前，拿起草饼。

偏偏拿了昨天他还深恶痛绝的唯一没掺药的食物，左右田很受打击，要不是同事在旁边，他真想立刻打开话筒骂脏话。

“啊，太甜了。”狛枝做出非常难受的表情，似乎有几次都想把草饼扔掉，最后还是吃下去了。这人有偶发性的自虐倾向，左右田暗暗记下，准备活用于下一次。

为了冲淡草饼的味道，他又喝了牛奶。左右田激动地拍了一下手，引来同事疑惑的目光，他只好解释说有蚊子，同事却说蚊子进不到这里来，左右田于是哈哈笑说蚊子哪里进不去呢，同事则眼睛发亮不出声地看着他，然后默默转回头去。这一切的遮遮掩掩和根本不必要营造出的神秘氛围都让左右田感到讨厌，但他还是决定尊重前辈。

很快，狛枝的脸开始变红，身体不自在地动来动去，好像坐不住的样子。他突然出了很多汗，领口已经解开了，还是热。他有点不知所措，想要去床上休息一会儿，但是腿越来越软，走路甚至打抖，干脆半途中摔倒在地，摔倒时发出的叫声听起来一点也不像他，狛枝也真心希望那个声音不是他发出的，他觉得自己的脸更烫了。

下体涨起来了。他只知道这个，其他意识都融在一起，就像去年背过的单词表一样。口水开始控制不住地流出来，他想闭上嘴，但是做不到，现在的他像狗一样需要张着嘴，需要发出下流的声音，不然就会很难受。全身到处都很难受，特别是下体，想找个东西蹭，像狗一样。

狛枝开始脱衣服，因为衣服不能按照他野蛮的撕扯方式脱下来、因为拉链卡在中间拽也拽不动而哭了出来，但他本性上是个坚强的人，即便如此也能一边抹眼泪一边好好地解开拉链卡死的地方。终于能裸体躺在地上了，达成了一个简单的愿望，他露出了欣慰的笑容。然后狛枝的身体又有了新的想法，指示他把手指伸进自己体内，他不得不艰难地用残缺左臂的关节撑地，右手努力探到后面去。

此时狛枝不清醒的大脑终于后知后地回想起这一整套感官的组合，末梢神经受到的刺激，液体，体液，交替涨落的快感；他终于明白了，然后对着视野中颠倒的草莓嘶哑地说：“我要死了。”

“他说什么？”左右田摘下耳机问同事，同事噘起嘴夸张地摇了摇头。

“别让我……一个人死……”狛枝断断续续地讲。左右田用双手捂紧耳机试图捕捉到低低的喘息声之间夹杂的话语。

“……君。”

应该是一个名字。

Day 8

狛枝发高烧了。

Day 11

狛枝的烧退了。

Day 12

“嗨！早上好。”狛枝抱膝思考状坐在床上，靠着床头板。说完这句话后，他沉默了一段时间才再次开口。左右田已经习惯了他注重节奏感的自言自语方式。

“能帮我联系日向创吗？告诉他我现在遇到一点麻烦，如果有空的话希望他能来见我一面。”

“我猜也许你们不想把这里的地址透露出去，没关系，只要把这两句话传达到就行了，剩下的他会自己想办法。对了，说不定全国有一千个名字叫日向创的人，怎么能不考虑到这一点，毕竟它实在太普通了！真是适合日向君的名字！而我说的这个日向创的地址是……”

听到这个名字，左右田也感到耳熟，仔细想了想，认识的人里好像又没有叫这个名字的人，看来的确是个很大众的名字。

“你相信平行宇宙吗？那种小说里的Alternative Universe。”同事对他说。天哪，这个时代还煞有介事地以小说为例拿平行宇宙出来说事的人八成是既不懂平行也不懂宇宙可能还挂掉了大学物理课的人吧，左右田心想。不过他现在已经不是愣头高中生了，他抑制住嘲笑前辈的冲动，哈哈一笑：“日向创可能是某个平行宇宙里的老朋友吧。”

Day 13

早上接到门卫室打来的电话，有个未预约的日向先生想乘坐我们的电梯，左右田帮他通过了。几分钟后，一个穿黑西装步履沉重的男人出现在房间外侧的监控画面里，站在玻璃墙边朝粉红色的草莓房间里看。

“嘿。”日向创用拳头敲敲玻璃墙。

“嗨。”狛枝从色情杂志中抬起头，看见日向便友好地打招呼。

“你在这干什么？”

“在参加社会学实验。”

“……我进去再跟你说。”

“进不来的，这是不做爱就出不去的房间，你要是能进来还有什么意义呢。”

“什么？可是这房间的设计目的不就是强制任意两个人做爱吗？”

“不，目的是出不去。”

日向一时感到震惊和无语：“你从一开始为什么要进去？”

“我说了，我在参加社会学实验啊。”

“你为什么……”日向的血压正在肉眼可见地窜升，“等等，你是不是还在生气？”

  
“你在说什么呢？我这样的人怎么有资格生你的气呢。”狛枝凪斗笑眯眯地对他说。

日向创一手揉着太阳穴叹了一口气，仿佛已经认识到这次对话将会耗费大量精力，换了一个更舒适更随意的姿势靠在玻璃墙外面，目光从粉红卡通墙纸移动到挂在上面的一圈彩虹派对挂件再移动到成套的草莓家具，五官逐渐拧成一团。

“算了，我不会再上当了，你说什么就是什么，我不问了。”

“我说的都是实话。”

“行了，跟我回去吧。”

“你的脑子又变回预备学科了吗？不做爱我出不去呀。”

“那你做爱啊！”

“可是我不出去就做不了爱！”

日向暴躁地吼了起来：“那你就烂在这里吧！”

“我记错了吗，半分钟前好像有人要带我回去？”

“是啊，昨天好像有人想见我啊，是谁来着，该不会是你吧？”

狛枝从鼻子里哼了一声，放下杂志舒舒服服地伸了一个懒腰。

“你再不说我就走了。我要回去收快递……买了扫地机器人，”日向皱紧眉毛看向一边，挠挠头说，“还有洗碗机之类的。”这是在暗示家里很乱，从而暗示狛枝应该回家，从而暗示谈和的意愿，这已经是极限了，日向绝不要认错，说到底他就没有错。不巧狛枝也是这么想的：“真不错，正好没有人类受得了你，你就和扫地机器人一起生活吧。”

日向不耐烦地摆了摆手，转身离开了。

Day 14

日向先生又回来了，态度比昨天谦和一些，奇妙的是狛枝的态度也缓和了一些。一见面，他们不约而同地采用平静的语气开始商量狛枝怎样才能离开不做爱就出不去的房间，就好像昨天的争吵从来没发生过一样。狛枝坦然陈述了一遍他这段时间尝试过的所有一个人做爱的方法，令左右田很想摘下耳机躲进他内心的处男角落里，注意到画面里的日向也在频繁地挠头和摇头时，他感觉他和日向的心理距离缩短了。

一段时间后，狛枝也没什么话说了。日向去大厅的饮料贩卖机买了两瓶饮料，蓝羊，这可能是那台贩卖机设立至今第一次和第二次卖出蓝羊，左右田一直奇怪怎么会有人爱喝蓝羊。日向回到房间门口，试图把一瓶蓝羊从送餐口塞进去，但他没有打开送餐口的权限。后来他又尝试从玻璃墙上面扔进去，试了好几次也没成功，直到蓝羊落下来砸到他的脑袋才放弃，坐在外面自己开了一瓶喝起来。尽管没喝到蓝羊，狛枝看起来很开心。

离开之前日向把喝了一小半的蓝羊扔进垃圾桶，另一瓶带走。左右田总觉得日向也不爱喝蓝羊，应该只有房间里面那个怪胎爱喝，又感到他和日向的心理距离进一步缩短了。

Day 15

“你别再来了。多好的机会啊，日向君终于摆脱我了。”

“说真的，从一开始，你为什么要进去？”日向脑门抵在玻璃墙上，呼出的气形成一小块白雾。

狛枝凪斗把下巴搁在交叠的手臂上闭上眼睛休息。

“你走吧，我会出去的。”

“出来了第一时间来找我。”日向用一种他自己也没想到的恳求的语气说，之后也没有再多说什么，早早离开了。

  
Day 19

话筒开始接触不良，每说一个字就都像在话筒里放烟花。狛枝在浴室里抱怨喷头的水压太弱，水流声盖过了同事发出的烟花声。

经讨论，我们认为我们犯了一个错误，话筒从一开始就不应该被设置。为了维护严肃性，房间应该是不可对话的，被试者和包括部分工作人员在内的房间之间并不必要有直接互动。即使在不得不产生互动的紧急情况下，工作人员应该尽可能以被试着与房间之外的第三类身份介入。这个制度对事实的反映更佳，因为左右田和他的同事都不能控制房间，也不知道房间的工作原理，因而将来也不能够控制房间，他们和狛枝的区别仅仅是他们在房间外面。  
最后左右田把话筒拆除，在空出来的位置上装了放冰啤酒的迷你桌上冰箱。


	2. Chapter 2

Day 23

值晚班时，同事对左右田说：你这个位置空出来，是因为前面五个人连续辞职。他们辞职的原因是值晚班时总是被人从后面拍肩膀，回头看去身后却什么也没有。这个东西习性类似智齿，一旦它发现有人察觉到了它的存在，从此不管走到哪里，它都会跟着，随你的每一个细微动作在黑暗中灵巧地转动眼珠。每当你非常快活的时候，忘记了它的时候，它就会拍拍你的肩膀，从触觉上制造轻微的不适感，提醒你它一直在。

左右田认为世界上不可能有鬼，但是生活中的很多东西他都害怕，自然而然地也害怕鬼，不管鬼存不存在，总之要先害怕一会儿。听了这个故事后，他对于自己值晚班和同事出差时间段恰好重合的安排产生了强烈的抵触情绪。自己一个人待在这栋楼里时，甚至感到比平常更加寒冷，无意间也开始像狛枝一样自言自语，紧紧地双手捂住耳机以盖住半边脸保暖。这样过了一会儿，他感觉好像缺了点什么，才想起一直都是他自己在说话，他的监视对象已经有几小时没说过话了。刚吃完晚饭的时候，狛枝好像在摆弄空调控制屏和三个电吹风，然后人又不知道钻到哪里去了。按照规定左右田应该去玻璃墙看看，但现在他极其不想离开明亮的监控室走进外面那条藏有无数阴暗角落的曲折的走廊里去。

反正逃不出去的，左右田侥幸地想，然后被一阵冷风从头到脚完完整整地吹过去，打了一个哆嗦。

仿佛从楼的极深处传出咔哒一声响，所有的照明灯都熄灭了，送出最后一阵风后，空调卡住，陷入沉寂。屏幕和监控摄像头使用的是另一条专用线路，此时仍然播放着泛绿光的实时影像，狛枝抬起了头，画面中他的眼睛变成了两只带高光的白眼。左右田转过头，然后从椅子上摔下来开始惨叫。

他坐在地上，万分恐惧地盯着面前大约两米高的空中，尽可能往后退缩，出汗的手无意识中紧紧抓住的耳机皮套发出抵抗的嘶嘶响声但仍然逐渐被他剥皮撕烂。左右田看见了隐没在那两米高的黑暗之中的某种东西，右肩上被碰过的地方烧灼般地发热。

“不是我！我什么都没看见！不知道！真的不知道！”左右田一边哭一边伸手指向从房间传回的监控影像：“去找那个人，为什么不找他啊，就在，就在附近，很近，出门左拐……”

然而那个东西仍然背向着门，向左右田缓慢靠近。左右田发现身后已经完全无路可退，反而升起一股不知道从哪里来的勇气，跳起来一边大叫一边拼命冲向门口，奔向配电室。尽管暂时干着看监控的工作，左右田在操作机械设备时仍然能感觉到后脑某块区域迸发着不间歇的微小的电火花，腿也不抖了，找到跳闸的继电器后他彻底冷静了下来。

排除故障回到监控室时，左右田感觉自己能够打败任何敌人，也许这个实验结束后，不管别人怎么说，他还是想穿上工装回到工厂。他在发荧光的显示屏里找到狛枝，看见他茫然地抓着床单一角，不像平时那么活跃的样子，左右田意识到狛枝也和他一样在害怕，于是第一次对他们的志愿者产生了一丁点好感，甚至有一丝愧疚感。他想了想，趁着急性人格高尚的效果尚未褪去拿起了电话。

“但是，呃，”电话另一头的日向犹豫地开口，“按你说的，他拿着三个吹风机……他为什么要拿着三个吹风机。”

左右田本想幽默风趣提到狛枝的发型，脑中却突然因这个词想象到停电前房间里的画面：“所以其实是……”

“等等，当我没说过……”

“就是他干的！混蛋，我居然同情他，我还觉得他一个人被关在里面很害怕！”

“不会的，他害怕的时候不会……不会让你看出来他在害怕。他会那样的。”

读取到日向语气里的不安，左右田受感染地搜寻狛枝的身影，他经常在对应各个角落的摄监视范围之间穿梭，有时要花一段时间才能找到他。余光里，左侧的一块屏幕似乎暗了下来；他扭头去看，屏幕上被一只巨大的眼睛遮住，然后逐渐变成一张凑得极近的脸，眼神疯狂的志愿者正趴在衣柜顶上对摄像头展露笑容。

Day 24

左右田看着他从容不迫地、一步一步地走近门。  
他站在那里，轻微晃动脑袋，头发也跟着晃动；与脑袋有几毫秒的延迟，但看起来还是十分灵敏，让人担心盯久了是否会增加患上癫痫的风险。

“果然，这个门不只是用电的啊。”狛枝摸着门上细微的纹理说。左右田隔着屏幕大声骂了一句。

狛枝的自言自语还在继续，即使已经得不到回应。左右田本来期待拆除话筒会减少他的工作量，关在封闭房间里的狛枝却因为长时间缺少交流异常举动日益增多，对左右田来说就意味着不得不时时紧绷神经，反而更累了。

画面中的狛枝坐在草莓地毯上，把装录像带的牛皮纸袋套到头上，遮住整个脸，放弃抚平纸袋边缘的褶皱的尝试后，双手耷拉在两侧笔直地坐在那里。

“你们怎样监测人的感情呢？”他戴着纸袋，抱臂呈思考状。

“如果房间是个纯爱派，你们就要监测我的感情，比如从我的表情入手。那么，如果把脸……”

显然，狛枝是个对活动十分积极的志愿者，要不就是性欲旺盛，左右田不太愿意接受后一种，因为他新认识的朋友日向在他心中目前还是一个正直可靠、容易沟通的人，一想到他背地里居然和这个脏兮兮软趴趴的白色垃圾是那样的关系，就觉得五味杂陈。公平地讲，狛枝是比较注重个人卫生的，但是不知怎的总是因为各种巧妙的原因把自己身上弄得黏糊糊，好像冰激凌融化，汁很多的样子。

“我真傻……居然相信这个房间里有完全多余的东西。”他一边挣扎着从地上站起来一边扯掉头上的纸袋，“这样推测吧：这十五个监控摄像头覆盖所有角落，我没有任何隐私可言。毕竟是以做爱为识别目标的房间嘛，里面当然是没有保留任何隐私的余地的。没关系！像我这样的人怎么好意思说什么人权呢，也太厚脸皮啦。”

从左右田的角度看，他说得有道理，但不完全正确，事情往往是这样。实际上这个房间里装了二十八个摄像头，但仍然存在许多监控死角，比如床底下靠近墙和床脚的一块接近一平方米的面积，无论怎样调整附近布置的三个监控摄像头的角度都不会出现在左右田的屏幕上。如果狛枝有本事在那里自己一个人做爱，也许房间会漏过这个信号继续把他关在里面，也许不会，一切都说不定。左右田有时会想监控在房间的运作中到底起到什么样的作用，而他自己的眼睛对于房间的监控又起到了什么样的作用，难道房间知悉他在观察，他的肉眼能够为没有眼睛的房间所利用，如果不是，他坐在这个监控室里的意义又是什么。如此下去，总有一天连存在的意义也值得怀疑了。可能是一个人待在监控室里太久神经变得过度敏感，左右田决定离开工位，乘上电梯，找个有窗户的地方往外面看一看。

透过窗户看见塔台上的Nevermind小姐的一瞬间，左右田就知道他恋爱了。金色的长发，白皮肤，绿眼睛，那优雅的姿态，简直是一位真正的公主。晚上闭上眼睛，左右田发现Nevermind小姐的形象已经文在他的眼皮内侧，并且一天不见，一天以后她的形象就变得更加美丽，那天下午夕阳围绕她的金色发梢金色的辉光不断羽化、扩散，Nevermind小姐蚕食着塔台上剩余的风景。就同事说，她的确是来旅游参观的欧洲某个小国的公主。是公主啊！是公主啊！左右田在空气中做出激动地锤桌子的动作，你这一辈子难道不想跟金发的白人女性交往一次吗？左右田不是一个容易在身份地位上产生自卑感的人，在该领域也无追求，可以看出他发自真心地只是单纯喜欢上了Nevermind小姐的脸，然后又喜欢上Nevermind小姐。正因如此，这份感情是十分纯粹的。

Day 25

狛枝花了一小时用牙刷敲玻璃杯，在草莓地毯上挖了许多小洞，然后看着天花板捧腹大笑。

Day 29

很晚的时候，狛枝从床上坐起来，扭动上半身左顾右盼，表情严肃专注，然后保持那个姿势停住不动了。

“完了，又开始了。”左右田对自己说，并默默把操作手册翻到后面，提前翻看起来。耳机里传出狛枝平稳安静的嗓音：“外面在下雨吗？”

左右田思考了一下，想起他和狛枝所在的房间都没有窗户，这栋大楼隔音效果极佳，乘电梯时听不见电梯运行的声音，他曾经试验过，即使站在外面看着电梯经过也听不见声音，墙的材质可能比较特殊。

“一直听到雨声。”狛枝一点点地改变位置，似乎在寻找声音的来源。

实际上左右田也不知道现在有没有下雨，早上的确是阴天，他想到查天气预报，但狛枝举起手臂的动作吸引了他的注意。狛枝双手捂住耳朵，好像要把自己的头按扁一样，过于用力以至于向前趴下去，片刻之后逐渐直起腰，手仍然捂在耳朵上，苍白的脸上露出诡异的笑容：“怎么办呀，雨声还是很清晰。”

“原来如此，在我的脑袋里面。”他十分愉快地笑出了声，从床上摸下来找出衣柜里的玩具，他最爱的草莓味润滑剂，左右田甚至看见他吃掉过半瓶；他最爱的震动棒之一，这次拿了很大号的一根；在黑暗中缩进床上一个靠墙的角落。从声音听来，这次比以往还严苛，这名志愿者真是个疯狂的受虐狂，总是能把自己逼到极限，折磨到站不起来。水和肉体撞击的淫荡声音格外激烈，包括他一向夸张丰富的呻吟方式也和以往不同，就好像被胁迫着一样突兀地停顿、突然上拐。“你没事吧？”问出口后左右田觉得自己很傻，但他只是有点担心狛枝的身体能不能承受得了这么激烈的运动。左右田曾经想过去问日向他这样正不正常，发现日向似乎很感兴趣的时候，他就不想说了。“关我屁事”，他最后决定。

听到狛枝断断续续的走调的叫声，左右田没来由地想象到Nevermind小姐双手交叠安静地站在他面前，对他露出最无害的一种狛枝般的微笑，便瞬间满脸通红，裤裆缩紧。他现在更讨厌狛枝一点了。

狛枝终于累了， 像块抹布一样皱着趴在床上，身体渐渐降温，渐渐缩进被子里，然后睡着了。门仍然纹丝不动。

Day 30

秋天，在街上遇见预备科。他刚从医院出来，拎着一袋药，带紫色字样的白盒子，蓝盒子，底下橙色的长方形盒子特别扁，打开来看仍然非常鲜艳。预备科向他走来却不打招呼，狛枝才想起，他长久地站在这棵积留雨水且发黄落叶的梧桐树下正是因为在等他。穿着黑西装的预备科走近，把药递到他手里，脸上是他常有的重重忧虑。他穿黑西装挺帅的，那个预备科。

一起往前走了四米左右，地上落叶踩得嘎啦嘎啦响，日向用单手扣紧衬衫最上面的一颗扣子，同时眼神不接触、尽可能漫不经心地问身边的人这些你都吃吗，他点头。

又问吃了会感觉好一点吗？他就笑。

“当然感觉好，这可是希望之峰毕业的医生让我吃的。哪怕他决定毒死我，我也好多了。”

“把那个医生介绍给我？”

“哦，他是男的。”

“我又没有那个意思……”

“那也不能。”

“为什么。”

“因为……”狛枝抬起头看着他的脸，张着嘴，显得有些迟钝，“你浑身上下散发着和我不同的气味，我们一点也不像。所以你不该去看那个医生。”

日向叹了一口气：“我觉得最近我的脑袋不太对劲。有些从来没有过的很奇怪的想法突然冒了出来。”

“觉得那是不属于你的想法？是别人通过某种手段把想法灌输进你的脑袋？”

“我觉得它完完全全是我自己的想法，就和刮下来的胡子、剪下来的指甲一样，只是很奇怪。”

“有多奇怪？”

日向停了下来，侧向一旁的希望之峰，所站的位置恰好能看见钟楼，“做梦都在想……我想炸掉这个学校，去那栋楼顶上架起机枪，他们从爆炸中逃生的时候从教学楼跑向四条主街，我就把我看见的所有人都打死。”

“哈哈哈！不愧是你，我都没这么想过呢。”

这句话不知怎的激怒了他，狛枝发现自己被拎着举起来，强力的手腕掐紧脖子，简直像上吊一样紧，几乎无法呼吸。他早就发现预备科的日向君力气很大，肉体上没有反抗的可能，不应该惹他，将来还会再犯。

“感觉……好些了吗……？”于是狛枝十分艰难地使用喉咙，感觉自己的性命正随着颈部动脉震耳欲聋的鼓动飞快凋零，还想努力挤出最后一个微笑。

“我感觉好极了。”他的眼睛里涌出浓稠的红色液体。

看到狛枝醒过来，左右田整个人都从椅子上瘫了下去。如果被试者梦游自杀该怎么办，哪里会有人想到这么具体的突发事件啊，为什么刚来这里上班偏偏就让他遇到这种麻烦事情。每个人都可以选择轻松的生活方式。我认为大部分人适合的是幸福快乐的生活，而不是志愿滑向各种深渊的边缘生活。当被问起做过的最疯狂的事情，答案最好是追女孩的故事，而不是烧房子。保持正常的第一步是社交时确保自己和其他人对常见词语的理解一致。狛枝凪斗正在失去“正常”的来源，他给15天前粘在餐盘上洗不掉的不规则形状污渍取了一个没法用标准发音念出来的名字，总是管莫名其妙的东西叫希望，干净袜子和脏袜子在不同的论证下都充满希望，都让他感动得热泪盈眶。

“不要死也不要搞事就那么难吗？”左右田继续从椅子上往下滑，直到蹲在地上抱头痛哭，打了一会儿嗝又渐渐想开了，毕竟他总是可以放弃这个问题，离开监控室，爱上Nevermind小姐，狛枝却在这个问题中活下去。

Day 32

房间例行清扫完成后，狛枝一本正经地站在房间中间，好像在为一个重大决策做出最后一步思考。

一段时间后，他走到一个安装位置较低的摄像头前说：“再帮我叫日向创来一次吧……唉，你们发现了吧，一和他待在一起情绪就不太容易控制，他的气人水平真是超高校级的呢。像日向君那样的缺乏自信的人很会自作多情，你们根本想不到他的脑子会把事情解读成什么样子。他背地里肯定在想我出不去这个房间是因为不是他就不行，因为已经变成他的形状了，哇啊，真恶心……”

“做不到啊。”左右田翻了翻操作手册重新确认了一遍，同一个要求只能满足最多一次，但话筒已经拆除，他没法直接告诉他，只能等他自己领会。

“还有一件事，虽然他从没说出口，我就是知道。有时候他看我的眼神很奇怪，我想了一下，应该就是想杀人的眼神吧。没关系，我很乐意被他杀掉，这也说了太多遍，一年又一年，他却迟迟没有下手……日向君究竟要让我等到什么时候呢？”

Day 35

他睡得很多，没怎么活动。有时看着墙上的彩灯发呆。应该是在等日向。

Day 36

狛枝情绪低落，一直试图把卸下的淋浴喷头装到电机马达上。另外有个天大的噩耗，Nevermind小姐很快就要回国了。左右田才刚刚取得一点点进展；周末陪Nevermind小姐坐过山车，吐了一地，但Nevermind小姐觉得他吐的样子很好玩，所以玩得很开心。

左右田靠在转椅上灵魂出窍……他想要找到Nevermind小姐，向她告白，去世界各地旅行，在所有的房间里做爱……他把操作手册合上扔到一边，然后觉得还差点意思，又拿回来撕成五瓣扔进垃圾桶才满意地离开监控室，去寻找一把钳子。

Day 40

“我要出去。”左右田带着钥匙卡和工作证乘电梯来到出口。外面的空气有些刺鼻，令人想流泪。

门外是正在研究电梯开关的尴尬的日向创。左右田把包里的东西交给他，不等他询问，就向走廊尽头去，越跑越快。

“他…那个…”日向结结巴巴地自顾自解释，“必须有人盯着，走开一会儿他就能把自己的胳膊锯下来。他…对，所以…”

“没——关——系——！”左右田离日向已经很远，因而拖长声音呐喊，这让他想起Nevermind小姐，不由得微笑起来。他用双手推开出口铸有厚重夹层的玻璃大门，让自然光透进来。五分钟内，这栋大楼的警报系统因物理故障瘫痪，房间和房间的电子眼暂时被剥夺一切权力和尊严，反过来受人摆布。游戏规则因再也没有人关心而失效，四名参与者就要以作弊的方式相见，我们的实验以失败告终。


End file.
